The Big Four (Percy Jackson Au)
by Walter Lee
Summary: Well i just had to give a try after i started to read Percy Jackson's books. This isn't that good, i might miss out on alot and it is sort of confusing. But you might or might not like it. Hiccup being a special little outcast experience many weird things since his 12th birthday. Logical reasoning he is wanted by who or what. Casting: the Big four and other characters. Hijack Alert
1. Arrival

Everyday of my life is a complete tragic. Why would I say that would be that fact that I am always alone. You know.. bullies. Well, i'm still quite young at heart. You know.. dragons, magic and stuff. Apparently I have a whole book of dragons, I drew them myself of course. Heck I even have a big black egg sitting in my room as a decoration my mum bought for me. And I named that Egg Toothless. You know no teeth, no need to feed it. Just a shell. Why I would name it that, would be the fact that I had lost a tooth at that time.

And I swear to you, everytime I touch it I can feel something growing inside. Since the first time I ever laid my hand on it, so I have been taking good care of Toothless since the day I had it in my room. My parents probably thinks i'm nuts for saying this.

Toothless is definitely my best friend, even though I wished he would reply once in awhile or ever. Everytime I get home from school or wherever I went, I will share my story with my best friend. Be It good or bad, I know Toothless will always listen.

I remember the words my Mum told me when I first held Toothless. I was 4 years old back then. She said ' Treat it like your best friend, that way you have made your first friend! And one day there will be a big surprise for you inside it'

And so being mummy's boy, I sat with Toothless everyday waiting for that special surprise. Talking about it and waiting to see how it happens. It's probably some lie mummy told me to be a better person. Well, i'll hold her to that. Anyway when you are reading this I have just turn 12! February 29 2008. (Hiccup is born on February 29 1996. As for me im born on February 19 1997. Yay me~)

Yea I know worst day to have a Birthday in all of the years. Unlucky me, but it's okay . Speaking of birth, I have this strange looking birthmark on my back. It's shape like a dragon curling into a circle. I asked my parents about a few times, and all they said was 'you are a dragon inside' . Oh i'm called Henrik by the way. Nice to meet you, Henrik Haddock. My parents calls me Hiccup cause i'm small, skinny and scrawny.

And how I wish I could skip school for the day and spend it with mum, dad and Toothless. BUT NOO! And school has to be such a pain in the ass. Well, at the least I have a trip to the Greek museum. Yea, screw you lessons! I do love them, it's the fact that I do not have to stay in school till afternoon. Half day for the win~

Well, little did I know that it will be a rather different day. Correction the day my life would change forever. Good or bad I ain't really sure yet.

'Now who can tell me about Zeus?' Mrs. Welsh asked as she led as to a statue of a old beard man with big ass muscular arms. How I wish I have arms like that. In his right hand he held a a lighting bolt. Dressed in ancient Greek attire that is so freaking flashy. Showing off his big masculine chest. Oh god stop making me jealous. As much as I want a big body like his, I feel more comfortable with this small freckled one.

'He is the father of Greek gods?' I replied in an uncertain tone.

'Not very true.. but points for trying' Mrs. Welsh replied as she continue to explained.

Slowly I shifted my gaze to the Roman or Greek words crave on the top of each statue.

'Now who can tell me the Roman name of Zeus?' Mrs. Welsh ask again.

'OH ME ME ME!' Fishleg, one of the school fattest nerd exclaimed, waving his arms frantically in the air.

'Yes you fine young sir. What is the answer?'

'Juvenile?!' he replied.

'Good try, sadly that's not his name' Mrs Welsh praised.

The longer I stare at those Roman letters, things began to blur for a moment. It is as if the words is rearranging itself. I narrow my eyes as I read the word.

'Jupiter' I read the words out loud without knowing.

'Correct!' Mrs Welsh exclaimed, pointing her pen at me. Before going back to explain about the three big gods.

'God this is boring...' I though to myself as I listen half heartedly to the speech. As I shifted my gaze back to the statue of Zeus, I felt a sting on my back. A slight burning sensation, it felt pretty minor but I gave it a rest.

Shifting my gaze to the whole row of statues next to Zeus, standing proudly and mightily next to him. Each of them held gladiator weapons, despite it being sort of obscene. You know... Boobs and all.. Yuck. Well traditions, back when Greeks host their ancient Olympic games , all contestants are to participate naked. Guess it shows how proud they feel about their body. Well, I wish I am too.

As we move to another hall filled with Artifacts. After a brief introduction by Mrs Welsh, we are given the permission to roam around this hall and the previous one for 30 minutes.

Immediately I whipped out my Sony Xperia Z, jack in my headset and set my play list on shuffle through my list of albums. One good thing about being alone would be the fact that you don't have to hear other people's opinion, or go with 'Majority wins'. Time for some self exploring!

As I wander around the room of Artifacts, I examine them closely. Old parchments, rusted sword, broken pots, a shield with Greek words on it. As I got bored of it I shifted myself back to the rooms with all the statue.

Lucky for me, the room is empty. Roaming the hall all by myself, as I stopped myself in front of a statue that depict a bearded man sitting on an Anvil with a cloth drape over his thighs covering his junk.

'Hephaestus' I mumbled as I read the words on the sign. God of fire, metalworks and craft.

'Hmm.. sounds like uncle Gobber' I mumbled as I move to a list of names. Reading names at random

'Nyx, Goddess of the nigh. Chione goddess of the snow, Aeolus god of the wind, Eros, god of love and sexual inter-... ok that's enough'

Why would they have a god for that? Oh well, guess there are the gods of the new and old. Man I should stop watching Game of thrones... Just then the teachers began to call us back in to finish up the rest of the tour. As we walked next to a room with a large and I mean literally LARGE family tree.

Written at the very top states, The God's family tree.

'Now, the story of this family three is really complicated. There are many versions to it. And believe me.. it's really R rated' Mrs Welsh commented as she adjust her spectacles. Some of us display a look of disgust. Now I understand why relationships are 'Complicated'

slowly I gaze up to the top of the tree. Two boxes with separate name. One was written Hera, while the other one wrote Cronus. His name was in black though, in fact it's the only black one in the entire family tree. Linking from those two would be Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and all their other siblings. Zeus names stretch out to several other ladies, whom gave birth to the other Olympian gods. What a player...

'Now who can tell me what is the name of the offspring when a god mates with a mortal?' Mrs Welsh ask as she scan the crowd. ' Astrid?'

'Demi God' Astrid replied immediately, as she try to ignore the glare from Snotlout. The school bully who picks on Hiccup and wants Astrid to be his girlfriend which will never happen.

'Very good Astrid! Now, legends says that the Gods themselves will come down to the mortal world once in a while to mate. And some say that these beings are everywhere. And of course these are just Myths.' Mrs Welsh said, as she gestured us to the last room.

This room is filled with paintings, arts, more statues and artifacts. Also at the conner would be a souvenir shop. I mean what kind of Museum doesn't have a souvenir shop? Mrs Welsh guided us to a picture of a big giant with horns. Zeus stood on a rock with his brothers each holding onto a weapon. The legendary Zeus lighthing bolt, Poseidon's trident and Hades helmet of darkness.

'Zeus and his brothers went against his father who went all evil against his children. They didn't manage to kill him, but they did seal him away. They chopped Cronus into pieces and threw them in a box. Sealing him in the deepest depth of Tartarus.

Legends said that if he should return, the fate of the world will rest in the hands of the chosen child of the gods' Mrs Welsh finished her explanation.

Something about that story gives me the chill. As I look around the room, is It just me or are the statues actually looking at me? Immediately I rubbed my eyes and look at them once more. Things seems to have return to normal, and so I made my way into the souvenir shop.

Well, they have a book that is on sale about each of the gods, minor and major ones. Guess I can read it and share it with mum and dad later. And maybe Toothless. As I made my way out of the Shop, there is still some time for me to roam around before the school bus arrives. So I decided to check on Zeus, as I stood infront of his statue and open up the book, seeing that it would match description and I did not bought a con.

As I flip open the wooden cover page an Omega sign was printed on the centre of the page. I gazed at it for a moment.

'Help me...' a whisper came to my ears. Immediately, turn around scanning the area for any injured person or any commotion at all. But all I see were students and tourist.

'Whatcha looking at runt?!' Snotlout tease as I noticed I was looking in the direction of Astrid, as she is returning the look.

'Help me...' the hoarse whisper came again, this time sending chills down my spine.

'Who said that?!' I ask in a panic tone, as I scan the area again. Closing the book and shoving it into my bag. Hugging my bag close to my chest as I back away slightly looking around with an anxious feeling. At the same time the same burning sensation returned. Grunting in pain, god it burns.

'You ignoring me runt?' Snotlout jeered as he rolled up his sleeve, balling his hand into a fist and walked towards my direction.

'Snotlout back off!' Astrid demanded as she walked up towards us. I was too busy to notice as I grab onto the back of my shirt. Sweat started to form around my head as everything felt very hot. As soon as my back make contact with the statue of Zeus, everything calmed down. The burning sensation had stop and everything felt lighter.

After Snotlout reluctantly walked away Astrid walked over to check on me. Wow.. Astrid asking if I'm okay.. miracle man. Thank thor for that.

'hey!' Astrid call out as she rest one of her hand on my shoulder. ' you okay?'

'yea.. i'm fine.. I guess..' I spoke softly. Just in the nick of time Mrs welsh had called for us to gather as the bus had arrive.

'Come on!' Astrid call out as she pulled me away to the meeting point. Normally on the bus ride I would be seated alone, but for some reason Astrid decided to sit with me.

'So I saw you bought the book about those gods... are you interested in them?' Astrid as she pointed to my bag with the book sticking out. I just simply nodded as I have no idea how human interaction works.

'May I look at it?' Astrid ask nicely with her hand out. As first I would be afraid that it would be a prank, but still if this is my chance to make a friend why not? I hesitantly handed the book over, immediately she flipped to the page which said Athena at the top of the page. She stare at the picture for quite a few seconds.

'So.. you like her?' I finally asked, after spending the last 2 minutes gathering my courage.

'Yea..' she replied in a cool manner. ' She's like the smartest among all of them. Maybe even better then Zeus. Goddess of wisdom and warfare tactics. You don't even want to mess with her' She chuckled 'or me' she whispered. 'So what about you? Which god do you prefer?'

As I reach over to grab the book I dropped my wallet next to Astrid. Fallen off my lap by accident. Astrid picked up the wallet and gaze at my Identity card. Her eyes widen as she looked at my birthday. Da dada.. i'm dead.

'Happy Birthday Henrik' she said as she returned my wallet. A huge rush of joy and excitement rushed over me.

'Thanks!' I replied cheerfully all of a sudden, unsure where that came from. Astrid began to sing me a happy birthday song softly. I simply hummed along. It wasn't long till we arrived at school. Since it was a half day for my class and it is my birthday, my mum had took it up on her to pick me up from school today. Well since It would mean that I have tot wait for the school bus.

'I expect an essay on what you have learn today. Deadline would be on Friday!' Mrs Welsh announce before dismissing us. Immediately I ran over to the familiar car parked outside school. Strangely Astrid followed me to the car.

'Hi mum!' I greeted as I open the front seat.

'How's is my birthday boy doing~' My Mum teased as she pinch my freckled cheeks. Astrid giggled at the sight of it.

'mmuummm' I groan.

'Hello Mrs Haddock, it's really nice to meet you' Astrid greeted.

'Mum, this is Astrid' I introduced.

'Nice to meet you deary' my mum replied. 'Now come on in! We have a birthday to celebrate!'

'May I?' Astrid ask again in surprised.

'Of course you may!' my mum chuckled ' Now come on!'

Astrid and I immediately got in the car and my mum drove us to my home. My mum pull up in the garage of my house, I immediately sprang out of the car, just as I was about to open the door that lead to the living room, my mum called out to me. Scaring me a little.

'Henrik! Stop right there!' she call out, quickly locking the car and shutting the garage . Astrid chuckled when I jump. All of a sudden a pair of hands swing over my head and covered my eyes.

'Now open the door and slowly walked in' My mum instructed, slowly I search for the knob as I touch the door. Feeling a familiar metallic touch against my freckled hands, I grab it immediately and twist it. Pushing the door forward as I hear the familiar hollow sound of the floor.

'SURPRISE!' My dad and Uncle Gobber exclaimed as soon as I walked through the door. Immediately my mum release me of her blinding curse hands, I squint my eyes as they adjust to the room. Grandma Gothi was seated at the sofa, smiling at me.

'Shoes off the carpet first!' my mum reminded, immediately I remove my converses and socks and left them on the front door like I always do. Astrid had to follow the rules too. I made my way over to Grandma Gothi and hugged her, absorbing the familiar scent of lavender.

She cupped my face with her frail bonny hands. She didn't say anything but I could already understand what she wanted to say. I gave her a toothy grin and hugged her again. She smiled as she pointed to the wrapped box laying on the sofa. A rather big box wrapped in purple with a grey ribbon tied to it.

'Thank you Grandma.. you really didn't have to buy me anything for my birthday. Seeing you is already enough' I told to my grandma as her expression change into beaming smile. Ruffling my hair like she always did when I'm a whole lot younger.

'Aye, ai'ts a pity I bought something!' Uncle Gobber exclaimed as he handed me a rather small box. This one is wrapped in a light blue wrapping paper. I grab it and placed on next to what Gothi had bought for me.

'Stoick , Valka I think he's gonna love it!' Uncle Gobber exclaim as he patted Stoick in the back. Valka chuckled.

'Honey why don't you bring Toothless down?' Valka asked.

'Okay mum! Come on Astrid!' I said as I dump my bag on the sofa and head upstairs.

'Hey Toothless i'm home!' I call out as soon as I swing open the door to my room.

Astrid had a quizzical look on her face when she scan the room for any living animal.

'Henrik.. who is Toothless?'

I gestured her to the big black egg sitting under the window.

'So Toothless is an egg?' she ask. I nodded in return. I'm pretty sure it's a really dumb thing to have a Pet egg, plus i'm pretty sure she Is trying her best to hold in her laughter. Ignoring her, I walked over and pick Toothless up in my arm and hurried down, careful not to drop him.

'Got him!' I call out as I enter the living room. I carefully sat him down on the sofa and made my way into the kitchen.

'Happy Birthday to you!' Everyone exclaimed as soon as I step into the kitchen. A birthday cake sat on the dinning table with 12 candles lighted.

'Happy Birthday Hiccup!' Stoick exclaimed as he handed me a blue box.

'Hiccup?' Astrid ask cocking an eyebrow at me.

'It's what my parents call me' I explained. Astrid nodded in acknowledgement, soon shifting into a sly smirk.

'Hiccup' she called out, I simply frown at that.

'Happy Birthday Hiccup' Valka said as she handed me a green box. I stare at the box before looking up at her. She simply nodded showing the sign of approval for me to open the box.

I slowly unwrapped the paper and folded it neatly, putting it at one corner. I open the blue box revealing a brown fur vest and a green tunic. In between the clothings was a letter. I picked it out and read it softly to myself.

_'Happy 12th Birthday to my dearest Hiccup_

_This will be a very important year for you_

_This year you will learn a lot about yourself _

_by going through hardship and experience._

_No matter what, mama will always be there for you_

_and i'll always be there to love you_

_love Mum_

_Ps. I think you will love these. I hand made them' _

I looked up and immediately ran over to my mum and gave her a big hug.

'Thanks mum.. I really love them' I praised as I hugged her again.

'Well don't just stand there! Open ours too!' Stoick said as pointed to the box.

I walked over and unwrapped the blue box. Revealing a pair of fur boots and a high cut converse.

'Thanks dad! Love them!' I called out as I tried them on. Next up would be Gobber's small blue box. I unwrapped it carefully and took a good look at the content. A wooden box, opening the box cautiously to peek into the content. Inside lay a pen and a quill. I looked up at uncle Gobber with a puzzle look.

'Ai though you might like to try ne'w writing material' he shrugged. Oh well.. moving on. Opening the last present, Gothi's big box. Unwrapping the paper slowly, revealing a brown trunk. Doesn't look old at all, infact it looks pretty new. Giving the trunk a rub on the surface to feel the smooth leather against my skin. I click open the locks and open the trunk. Inside were chunks of new sketchbook, a new pencil set for my drawing, a photo album and a new Sony digital camera! Immediately I ran over to grandma and gave her another tight hug.

'Come on let's dig in!' Stoick announce as he open the box of pizza stack at the side. Everyone grab a few slices and head over to the living room. Dad turn on the television and played a movie for everyone to watch.

We were watching 'Eragon' knowing how much I love dragons, dad bought this dvd the day before in secret for me to watch. Love you too dad. I sat on the sofa with Toothless in between my legs as I munch on my pizza and study the dragon closely.

Half way through the movie something smell like it's burning.

'Mum.. Did you left anything cooking?' I asked.

'I can't be..' she said as she quickly got up and rushed to the kitchen and came out shaking her head.

'Er hiccup?' Astrid called out as she pointed to Toothless. It was only then I noticed that Toothless is shaking violently, and he is getting hot.

'Mum! Dad! Toothless is hatching!' I yell loudly. Immediately everyone gather around, to watch the egg. Cracks started to form at the very tip of the egg and slowly spreading across the surface of the egg. Poof~ a big buff of smoke and fire exploded from the egg. Leaving everyone with a black face and hair standing backwards.

Egg shells flew in all directions. Mum and dad immediately open the door and the windows for ventilation, fanning the smokes out. I'm pretty sure neighbours were about to call for the fire department with all the smoke coming out of the house. Must be mum using her kind charm on the neighbours, telling them it's fine.

As soon as the house is clear of smoke, mum and dad shut the doors and window. Drawing the curtains, preventing the neighbours from seeing what is going on inside.

A black figure curled up like a ball lay inside of the egg. I peek into the egg trying to make out the figure inside. As soon as I peek in a pair of cat green eyes met with my green eyes. It's like an instant connection.

I stretch my hands in and gently held the black figure out. He is still slimy from all the moisture inside the egg. Better wash it off , as soon as I can make out what Toothless is. As I lifted him to my eye level, he stretch out a pair of black wings, yawning at me. Oh a bird! Wait... he have four legs... he doesn't have feathers and his skin feels really scaly.

'Mum! Is he a...' I asked turning my head but not shifting my gaze from Toothless.

'Dragon? Yes he is my dear. And a night fury I might add' Valka chuckle.

'Valka, yew know it's forbidden to have a dragon unless you can tame it !' Gobber exclaimed. 'Oh right.. you're eh tamer.. but a night fury?! Are yew mad?'

Stoick clear his throat. Gobber stop for a moment.

'Son, it's about time you know.. that we are-'

'GOING ON A VACATION! This weekend' Gobber interjected.

'GOBBER! I Was going to tell him that!' Stoick complaint.

'You can always tell him how excited you are to bring to the country side' Gobber added, but he slap his mouth the moment he realised he spoiled the whole surprise. Valka giggled at the sight of that.

'GOBBER!' Stoick complained again. ' You see son we though maybe we should let you see how beautiful the countryside is... and you can put that camera to use straight away'

Toothless let out a soft purr catching my attention again.

'Hiccup bring him to the bath tub,we need to wash him clean' Valka instructed as she walked away to grab shower materials.

Obediently I bought Toothless to the bathroom and set him in the bath tub as I turn on the tap filling it with warm water. At first Toothless was afraid, well it's a natural reaction. He looked up at me with eyes of fear, I smiled and place a hand in the water showing him it is okay. Trusting me, Toothless leap into the water. Just then Valka walked in with the toiletries.

'I see you two are having fun' Valka chuckled.

'Hey Hiccup, I gotta go... thanks for the food!' Astrid said as she poke her head into the toilet.

'You're welcome anytime Astrid' Valka said as she smiled at Astrid. ' Do you need a ride home?'

'Yes please.. i'm not familiar with this neighbourhood' Astrid replied.

'I got it' Stoick said as he walk past the toilet, shaking the car keys.

'Bye Astrid!' I called out from the front door as I watch my dad pull the car out of the garage. Astrid return the wave and got in the car. I quickly hurry back to the toilet where Toothless is.

'Hiccup is there something you wish to say?' Valka teased as she watch Toothless play with the water, Splashing here and there.

'No mum.. She's just a friend I made today!' I groan and kneel next to mum and watch Toothless enjoying himself.

'Mummy, where did you find him?' I asked, stretching out both my hand for Toothless to grab Toothless out of the water. I gave him a toothy grin, as he stare into my eyes. He tilt his head and tried to copy a smile. After much forcing of his muscles he showed me a gummy smile, it will take some time to perfect that smile.

'A friend gave it to me' Valka smiled.

'He is really big for a baby dragon.. and I always think that they would be the size of my hand when they hatch' I said ' He has of a size of a full grown cat'

'Because they are dragons! And they grow really really fast!' Valka explained as she handed me the towel. I gestured for Toothless to come over to the towel.

'It's not easy for a dragon to trust humans you know? Not even a baby' Valka said, watching Toothless make his way over to the towel laid across in the floor. He stumbled a few time as it was his first time walking.

'Look at you, ahahaha' I giggled as I wrap him up like a burrito. He seems to enjoy the comfort of the towel against his skin. A piece of the threat from the towel fell onto his nose, twitching his nose violently before sneezing. At the same time accidentally shooting out a ball of fire, setting the floor mat on fire.

And we spent the rest of the afternoon putting out fire and finishing with the movie and the party. Toothless stick with me throughout the day like we have always been for the past 8 years. Toothless paid very close attention to Saphira, especially the scene where she learn how to fly with the help of Eragon. Toothless spread his wings out copying her action, flapping it hoping to lift off the ground.

As much as I wish to help him learn. His muscles have yet to be developed.

'Toothless you can't fly yet, your muscles have yet to grow' I told him. And in return he gave me a sad look. God I shouldn't have said that, now I feel really guilty.

'Having trouble son?' Valka chuckled as she walked into the living room, dusting her hands on her apron.

'Toothless wants to learn how to fly' I complained. ' And I told him that his wings are still undeveloped to fly now'

'Let me see about that' Valka said as she lifted Toothless's wings and examine it. 'He can't learn to fly now'

'How long more does he have to wait?' I asked again worried that Toothless may have to wait years to learn flying. Valka put her finger on her chin and tap it lightly, giving her thinking face.

'3 to 7 days' She replied smiling. A huge wave of happiness and excitement rushed over me. I lifted toothless in my arms.

'Do you hear that Toothless! You can fly in 3 days! Isn't this good news!' I exclaimed jumping around the living with Toothless in my arms. I sat him down on the floor when it was time for Dinner. He followed me into the kitchen.

As we ate our Dinner Toothless sat by and gave me his best puppy dog eyes. Purring pitifully for food.

'Hold on, I got it' Valka chuckled as she walked over to the fridge and bought out the salmon. Cutting the salmon into a quarter of the whole piece, keeping the remaining into the fridge. Next she slice the salmon into strips and place them in a bowl. Placing it on the floor for Toothless. He stumble his way over as walking is still pretty new to him. Sniffing the bowl carefully, licking his mouth with his tongue and he than dig in. Swallowing down each strips quickly.

As soon as Dinner was done, Uncle Gobber droved Grandma Gothi home, despite them living just down the road. I help with the dishes and went for a bath. Toothless just couldn't leave my side and so he entered the toilet and took a bath with me. I taught him how to swim but it failed to the very max. I quickly got out and slip into my pyjamas for the night.

I grab my bag and took out the book I just bought. Toothless was already making himself comfortable on my bed as I walked over with the big book in my arms.

'Hey Bud.. wanna learn about gods?' I ask as I held the book up, he gave me a puzzled look. I grab my torch and went under my blanket with Toothless. Flipping to the section about the stories of each tale, starting with Cronus. I read the story softly enough for both me and Toothless to hear. After reading the first long page, Toothless let out a yawn. Well yawning is contagious, it's like a diseases that will make you yawn too. As much as I want to know more, those can come later. I still have school tomorrow, great... placing the book neatly on my desk, while I put the torch away. I walked over to my table and lid a pink rosemary scented candle. A habit in my house I don't really like night lights.. so I rather stick with candles. The fire is gentle compare to the lights , the scent helps me to sleep better and the room gives me the perfect atmosphere to sleep. You know a dark room with a candle that lid the room with a calming orange glow.

Toothless was already sound asleep next to my pillow, I turn to face my best friend and fell asleep shortly.

'He's here.. I bought him like you requested' a man voice echoed in the dark. As I open my eyes, I found myself standing in the centre of a big hall. Stone floor, white marble pillars. Each of these pillar hung a black bowl filled with something. I'm too short to see it anyway. Fire can be seen dancing on the black bowl.

Whispering and Chattering echoed around the room. I spin myself in circles scanning the room, not a single person is around. The next thing I knew was that I am standing on the sign that resembles the gods of Greek.

'SILENCE!' a voice boom around the hall. Instantly all the chattering and whispering stopped. 'You may go now Morpheus'

From behind a pillar, a huge giant walked out. Dressed in ancient Roman battle attire.

More of these giants walked out from behind different pillars. A total of fourteen giants stood in a circle surrounding me.

'This is the one?' one of the male giants ask as he kneel down. I stumbled a few feet away from him immediately.

'Stop it Hermes you are scaring him..' a woman exclaimed, forcing the man away.

'Not what I had in mind...' another male giant said ' I picture who ever it is would be less of a... hiccup'

'If the prophecy says it's him then it's has to be him.. after all the prophecy can never be wrong' Another male giant said.

'Brother.. this has to be a joke.. there is no way he can stand up to him' another male giant laughed.

'He won't be doing it alone Hades!' the giant that appeared first bellowed.

'I must say.. my children will find him interesting' a woman said.

'Aphrodite! Is this the time to be talking about this now?' another woman said.

'I say he will be squash like a bug, he can't stand up to a Minotaur!' a woman spoke with a manly voice.

'Sister, have some faith' the male giant that spoke of the prophecy said.

'I agree with Artemis! He will be squash in a second, he won't even last for 10 minutes in the battle field. Apollo does your prophecy say that he will live to the end?' A man with a helmet and shield mocked.

'Enough Ares! He's too young for this... we need to prolong it for as long as we can!' a woman said. Soon each of these giants started to have an argument among themselves.

I tried to say something but nothing came out of my mouth, no voice not even the slightest sound. Well at least hand gesture works... for some reason I don't feel scared, infact it felt like I have been here for generations.

One of the male giant kneel down and place his hands open on the floor.

'Climb on child.. I won't hurt you' he said and he smiled at me. All the other giants stopped and watch. I hesitated for a moment but I still climb on. He lifted me higher and held me at the centre of the circle. Giving me a better view of each of the giants.

'Hephaestus, be careful with him.. you're not healed yet' one of the woman said.

'I'm fine mother' Hephaestus replied. That name echoed in my head. The God of fire, metalwork and crafting, Hephaestus... uncle Gobber..

'Why don't we try seeing how long he can last? And if he can last more then 1 minute we will try to prolong it for a year' the giant so called Hades suggested as he held a sand figuring in his hand.

'Brother put that away!' Another male Giant exclaimed, he tighten his grip on a trident ready to throw it against Hades.

'Okay okay fine... no need for the trident Poseidon' Hades complied as he place the sand figuring away.

'It would have been a good show' Ares said as he rubbed his chin.

'AYE!' Artemis exclaimed as she throw a fist into the air.

'Sometimes I wonder how are we even related' Apollo sigh as he facepalm himself.

'I wonder too' one of the female giant laughed.

'Hera!' the first giant exclaimed ' Now isn't the time to bring this up, we have more important business at hand right now!'

'Oh how sweet of you Zeus, to actually care about love' Aphrodite teased.

'ENOUGH!' Zeus bellowed ' We have a situation at hand!'

Did he actually called me a 'situation' because i'm on someone's hand? Oh how dare he... I'm a good kid okay? I don't go around punching people in the face even though I really feel like the serious need to, I don't skip classes, I don't create trouble of any kind. I never have to sit in the principal office and answer questions, my parents have never and I mean NEVER gotten a call from school about me being a bad kid. Infact i'm the total opposite..

yea sure I may be a good student with grades, but in terms of socializing.. err that is way out of my league. I'm constantly being called names, pushed into the locker, held against the locker, spit ball target, last to be chosen in PE lessons, you know all kind of things. Love it...

Great.. i'm even having this strange dream about giants talking about me with names of gods.

'This isn't a dream my dear child' Hephaestus spoke, snapping me out of my thought. It was only then did I realize all of them were staring at me.

Wait... they can hear me?!

'Your body is still asleep, but we brought your soul here. Which is why you are unable to speak. But us being gods and goddess we can hear your thoughts.' one of the female giant explained.

'Athena is right. You must have questions you wish to ask.. but I'm afraid time is of essences. I am Apollo, God of light, Archery and Prophecy. The reason why you are here is because of the Prophecy that is going to happen.' Apollo explained, suddenly the atmosphere in the room felt too serious.

Hephaestus place me on his shoulder, waving his hand in the air, dimming all the fire in the room.

Apollo held his hand out and conjured a ball of light. Poseidon snap his finger and water began to flow to the centre of the circle from his hands. As soon as the two elements merge, Athena began to speak.

'Long before we were gods, the world was ruled by titans. Our great grandfather had preserve a golden as long as 120 eons. But our grandfather, also known as Cronus overthrew him and claim the throne to himself. And one day our grandfather heard a prophecy of his children overthrowing him. He tried all sort of methods to prevent that from happening. Which resulted In eating them. But our grandmother secretly gave birth to Zeus, who in the very end save his siblings and together they overthrew Cronus and cast him into the deepest pit of Tartarus.' Athena explained as the elements took form of everything she just said.

I heard of it.. Cronus was chopped into bits and thrown into the deepest pit of hell. And I remembered something about him coming back.

'Yes that is true.. it will happen.. but how do we stop it, we do not know.. ' Zeus sigh in defeat.

And why am I here for?

'The solution to this Prophecy would rely on the child of either Poseidon, Hades or Zeus. One of their children will stop him. The reason why you are here would be the fact that we have sense a disturbing magical aura from you since you were born.' Aphrodite explained.

'Born from two demigods I might add' Hera said.

Wait.. my parents are demigods?! Then what does that make me? And since when have they been demigods?

'Oops spoiler..' Hermes teased as he smile like a goof.

'You are a demigod..' Zeus said.

' But a rather unknown demigod, Your mum is the daughter of Apollo in terms of Animal , Artemis blood runs in her compare to the blood of Apollo. She works well with animal both in the modern world and the magical creature. In other words, your mum is considered the first daughter of Artemis' Zeus said, I shifted my head to Artemis who simply smiled.

Grandma! I thought out loud.

'It's nice to have a child at least, a grandchild isn't that bad either' She smiled. Apollo sigh.

'Goddamit Eros..' He mutter. Aphrodite giggled. Remind me to get an explanation later.

'Your dad bears the power of Bia the spirit of strength , as for your uncle he is the son of Hephaestus.' Zeus added.

'Your grandma was a fine woman, my grandson ' Hepaestus sigh.

Wow... I have a complicated family line... I have 2 grand ma and 3 grandpa... wow

'Indeed... your blood resonates with those before us and those present' Zeus said.

'In simple terms you have a little bit of us in your blood. Gods, Spirit and Titans' Poseidon added.

'But they are to a limit. We gods can help push that limit by giving you some of our abilities.' Athena explained. Hepaestus held his hand near his shoulder for me to get on again. When I climb on he moved his hands to the centre of the circle again.

'I grant you those that I command, Fire, Metalworkings and Craft' When he said these words, a huge rush of power exploded within me.

Athena place her hand next to Hepaestus and gestured for me to stand on hers.

'I grant you my wisdom, intelligence and battle strategy. I cannot pass all of what I hold to you'

A huge wave of knowledge course through me and headed into my brain. Next is Hermes.

'I grant you my knowledge of Communication, Language, and writing. Those that I seek relevant to you'

With those words, I felt like my brain had expanded. Next up is Apollo.

'I grant you my knowledge and arts' He said. Light burst forth from his hands and those lights dance around me before entering me. He handed me to Artemis.

'I grant you my area of wilderness' she said. The sound of leaves rustling echoed in my ear.

Poseidon held his hands out. All the other gods stare at him as if he broke a rule or something.

'If Cronus or darkness of any kind should ever come back, there should be one person who we can always come back to on the mortal world. And I put my trust in him.. besides I think he would make a great god one day' he said. Zeus face was literally priceless, I couldn't make out what his facial expression was. All I know is that he is feeling Angry, Happy, mocked and hesitant.

'Very well..' he said.

I climb on to Poseidon's hand first.

'I grant you the power to control and conjure water of any kind' Poseidon announce. As he spoke those words, the sound of water crashing filled my ears. Zeus stretch his hands out for me to climb on.

'I grant you the control over the Sky, weather, thunder and lightning!' he announce proudly. As he said this words thunder echoed around the room, followed by the heavy crashing of lightning.

Surprisingly, Hades stretch out his hand. Everyone else shifted their stun face to Hades. He simply laughed.

'As much as I would like place my faith in my children, but I agree with your words brother. Should the world be thrown into complete chaos, there should be someone we can all trust. I know most of you don't trust me or my children, but majority of you here puts your trust in him. And so will I' He said.

'What's your name boy?' Hades ask loudly.

Henrik Haddock.. please don't eat me...

'Henrik haddock.. I BESTOW UPON YOU THE POWER Of MAGIC!' he announce.

Lights of different colours spew out from his fingertips and entered me. The feeling was indescribable.

'Is there anyone else who wish to bestow upon him more power?' Zeus asked .

'Love can be found anywhere there is no need for me to give him that' Aphrodite said.

'He doesn't fit for my powers. I would be embarrasses to have a son like him' Ares said. Athena walked over and smack him in the helmet.

'Wouldn't want a drunken to be Olympus last hope' One of the male gods said as he held up a cup of red wine.

'Like what Dionsyus said, I have nothing to bestow upon him' one of the female said.

'Very well Hestia.. Demeter? ' Zeus asked. The goddess simply shook her head.

'I only do girls' Hera said. 'It's time for him to go'

'Very well.. Morpheus, send him back' Zeus commanded. Slowly everything started to fade black.

I can feel something poking my face, like a paw or something. Purring... when did I own a cat? Slowly I opened my eyes, as the poking got a bit harder. As my eyes adjusted a black figure landed hard on my stomach.

'OW! Oh morning Toothless..' I greeted as I adjusted myself back into my sleeping position. I looked up at the clock across my bed.. it states 6.45 am. Oh god why...

I leap out of bed grab a new set of clothings and went inside the toilet for a morning shower. Toothless just have to follow me everywhere does he?

He sat between my legs as warm water rain on him. Flapping his wings playfully splashing water all over the place.

'Toothless...' I chuckled, only then did I notice he grew in size. Like maybe half of what I saw yesterday. Quickly I dried myself , put on my new set of clothings and head downstairs for breakfast. Dumping the laundry into the laundry basket at the same time.

I sat myself down for a simple bread with tuna. Apparently, Toothless can smile the Tuna. Valka was already packing lunch for me and dad.

'Honey you better hurry up the bus is going to be here' Valka reminded as she place the lunch boxes on the table.

As I took a mouthful of the sandwich in my mouth, I replayed the dream over and over again. I vividly remember everything that happened, surprisingly. I should probably ask mum about it. That can wait, now I have a bus to catch.

Quickly I ran up and grab my bag and headed back down. Toothless followed me to the door step. Of course I can't bring him to school no matter how much I want to.

'Hey bud.. you have to stay here.. I promise I'll be back by 2 pm. It's only a little while... Mum will take care of you. When I'm back I promise we can read more about the Greeks okay?'

Toothless gave me a nod despite those eyes that dwells in sadness. I gave him a scratch on the head before heading out making sure he doesn't follow me. Mum held Toothless In her arms and stood by the window waving me good bye.

I waited for a good 2 minutes before the school bus pulled up. Immediately I got on with some other kids from the neighbourhood. As I board the bus I scan the insides looking for an empty seat. Of course I made my way over and plop myself down by the window seat.

The bus ride to school was quiet, as soon as the bus pull up in front of the school students began to file out and head for their lockers. And so did I. Things were usually quiet, No Snotlout. Maybe that's why..

I grab my books from my locker and head for lesson. Mrs Welsh isn't in for the day, some dude called Mr Muller substituted her for the day. And as for what all teachers do, they take attendance... It's funny when they pronounce names wrongly.

'Haddock?' He called out.

'Here!' I replied raising my hand as I continue to doodle in my new sketchbook. But for some reason, I can feel Mr Muller's eyes on me. I looked up and met his grey hollow eyes. Something about this doesn't seems good, not to mention feel good.

Everything felt slow for a moment, his souless eyes gaze into mine.

'Hey' a girl voice called out snapping me out of the gaze. I turn to see Astrid smiling at me. I'm pretty sure I heard Mr Muller grunt and mumbled something under his breath.

'What are you drawing?' Astrid ask as she peer over.

'Toothless' I whisper proudly as I held the page slightly higher for her to see.

'Wow that's really well drawn...' she whispered. I look down and only then did I notice how detailed did I draw Toothless. Since when did my art skills improve?

_Arts..._ that word echoed in my mind, bringing me back to the dream I had last night.

Nonono.. it's just a dream. I looked up at the screen Mr Muller had pulled down, flashing some stones with Greek words on it.

'βρήκατε' it wrote on the screen. Mr Muller walked up front and began to explain.

'This is pronounce as 'vrí̱kate, and it means...'

As he explained the words on the screen began to vibrate and shift.

'Found you..' I spoke the words softly the same time Mr Muller said it. He looked and smirk at me. Astrid seems to notice. Chills race up my spine as cold sweat started to form on my forehead.

'Sir.. I can you answer this? I was planning to ask Mrs Welsh but she isn't here today.. it was something she ask me to look into. How do you pronounce this? And what does it mean?' Astrid as she held up a piece of paper and handed it to Mr Muller. He took it and stare at the words.

'Lóxinka tréxei to próvli̱ma' He spoke. Somehow I can understand.

'Hiccup... Run... Trouble...' He translated and handed the paper back to Astrid. She thanked him, Immediately I turn to look at Astrid. She purses her lips and place a finger on her lips silencing me. Somehow everything felt like a race.

School went by quickly for the day, Astrid stick with me throughout the entire time in school. We waved each other good bye when I board the bus. The ride back was more rowdy compared to morning. But it didn't feel the same. Sure I am excited to have fun with Toothless, but what happen during Mr Muller's class is really freaky. As the bus come to a halt at my neighbourhood, I quickly got off the bus and make a dash for home.

'MUM I'M HOME!' I called out as soon as I stepped pass the door. Locking it tight and removing my shoes. Toothless ran up and leap into my arms, as he started to lick my freckled chin.

'Good to see you bud' I chuckled, I carried him upstairs into my room. Valka was already packing my clothings for the trip. 'Mum?'

'Just packing early.. did anything interesting happen in school?' Valka ask as she stuff My jacket into a backpack.

'Yea.. there is this teacher who came into substitute Mrs Welsh today... He is very freaky... always staring at me..' I said as I sat myself down on the bed next to Mum. She paused for a moment, and looked at me.

'Did he do anything else?' She ask in a serious and worried tone.

'Well he did constantly stare at me... and he showed us Greek words, which I can read and understand for some reason' I paused for a moment, as I met my mother's gaze. Her green eyes are filled with fear, something dark like she knew something.

'The first picture he showed us is a picture of a stone carving in Greek words, then it translates to the words found you..' I continued, her eyes looked more worried then usual, and she looked more pale.

'mum? Are you alright?' I asked, as I held her hands. As soon as my hands touch hers, she snapped out of her thoughts. 'mum?'

'it's nothing honey.. did anything else happen afterwards?' she asked again.

'Astrid did ask Mr Muller about some words. Not sure if it's coincidental or not but those words she asked translates to Hiccup, Trouble and Run.' I said. She simply nodded and continue packing. Stuffing in the Green Tunic and brown fur vest in. Next she instructed me to charge the camera and all it's spare batteries. As soon as she is done with my packing, she head down to the kitchen to prepare dinner and made a phone call to dad.

It was dinner time.

Dad had just arrived home from work, mum had already prepared the dinner table with food and utensils. We are having spaghetti tonight yum~ Mum's speciality, instead of the usual tomato sauce she made it with Roux Sauce, a thick white creamy sauce filled with spices such as basely, Rosemary, dill and thyme. You can literally smell how good it is.

As we sat down for dinner, the atmosphere was rather tense.

'Hiccup..' Stoick call out.

'Yeff daff?' I replied with a mouth load of spaghetti in my mouth. Valka chuckled as she wipe the cream off my mouth.

'We have decided to change our vacation date to tonight. We leave by tonight.' he announced. I nearly choke on my spaghetti. 'And a change in plans'

'So where are we going dad?' I ask as I swallow the spaghetti hard.

'We are going on to a very special camp' He replied.

'And where is it located?' I asked again.

'Long island' Valka replied, I nodded in acknowledgement and continue to eat. We ate in silence for the next 3 minutes, until I decided to ask.

'Mum what's a DemiGod?' Upon hearing, both mum and dad nearly choke on their spaghetti.

'A DemiGod is the offspring of a god and a mortal' She explained as she wipe her mouth clean.

'Are you and dad a DemiGod?' I ask again picking Toothless up and placing him on my lap. Both my parent look at each other before turning to me. Stoick place his utensils down, now this means some serious shit is about to go down.

'Son.. we have been wanting to tell you... but we kept it a secret for your safety' Stoick said softly in a serious yet caring tone.

'Sooo both of you are demigods right?'

'Yes son we are.. which makes you one as well' Valka said as she rest her hands on mine.

'Well your Mother is a demigod, daughter of Artemis in or Apollo... I am not a demigod, I am just inbuilt with the power of Bia' Stoick explained.

'And uncle Gobber is a son of Hepaestus' I said.

'Who told you all that?' Valka ask.

'The gods.. I had a dream about them last night, I was in this big room with giants! And we had a chat.' I exclaimed with hand gestures. Both my parents had a really stun look on their face.

'It's just a dream mum..' I made up an excuse to comfort her, both of their faces change to pale white like that had seen a ghost or something.

'Yes yes.. it's just a dream' She agreed as she continue eating. The rest of the dinner was silent, I notice Mum and Dad constantly share looks with each other.

The rest of the evening went by quite fast. After Dinner I had a bath with Toothless, we chat about stuff.

'You know I think that dream is real.. don't you think so bud?' I ask Toothless as we sat in the bathtub. He simply nodded his head. Instantly I recalled about my arts skills that drastically improved. So I decided to try something, I held my hand over the clam surface of water. I held it there for a moment watching the surface of the water for any kind movement. When nothing happened I groan and plop my hand back down in to the water.

Okay it's time to get out. Quickly I dried myself and slip into my comfy Pj.

The first thing I did when I entered my room is to light the fragrance candle. Grabbing the Greek book off my desk and plop down on my bed with Toothless. This time I would rather read it till I sleep. Under the comfort of the candle light.

Titans.. beings before the era of Gods. They bought about the Golden age, people suffering under the wrath of titans. It's like their form of entertainment and their source of food. This started when Cronus overthrew his father. Why would he do it is because of his mother Gaia. Wow talk about bad parenting...

After Zeus and the other gods had imprison Cronus and the other evil titans, Gaia then gave birth to a monster called Typhoon. A creature on it's own will to avenge his siblings in Tartarus. None can control it, except maybe for Gaia. Seriously complicated family line...

As I flip through the pages of gods and their biography, reading only the names and their area of power.

Eros..Nyx... Chione.. Aegaeon.. Brizo.. Aeolus..Alectrona...

Just then the candle blew out by itself, as streets lights began to flicker. A violent knocking can be heard on front door. Could be uncle Gobber about another Hurricane coming.

'I got it!' Valka call out as she race down for the door. I stood by the stairs and watch who ever it could be at this time of the day for a visit. The sound of thunder can be heard from a distance. Valka opened the door and there stood uncle Gobber and Astrid.

'We have to go now!' Astrid said immediately. Valka nodded and gestured them in as we made preparations.

'HICCUP GET CHANGE WE HAVE TO GO NOW!' Valka shouted the words loud enough for everyone within to hear. I got up and quickly ran into my room, changing into a set of long pants and a blue v neck long sleeve. I grab the bag mum had already pack and another sling bag shoving in my sketchbooks, drawing material, my phone and charger,Camera, camera charger and my book about the gods.

'Come on Toothless we gotta go' I call out, but Toothless didn't seems like he's asleep. In fact he is rather tense. But he still followed me downstairs. Stoick and Valka were already downstairs, with their bags. Is it just me is everyone really up for camping?

Even Astrid had a big bag with her. The sound of the thunder rumbling got louder. Everyone hurried into the garage, while Gobber head to his own car outside the house. Astrid followed Gobber into his truck, Grandma Gothi was already inside.

When did this become a family trip?

Soon after we were on the road to Long Island. Uncle Gobber's truck followed closely behind us. The atmosphere felt very tense inside the car. No one said anything. Not even Toothless. He would always disturb me for something, food, a back Scratch, a scratch between his ears and many other stuff.

Since no one felt like talking, I decided to sleep the ride through.

In my dream, I dreamt of me standing at a beach. A storm had brew over, it's raining pretty hard, but none of the water seems to come into my area. I turn and face the sea, slowly making my way across. As I stand by the edge of the water, a pair of blood red eyes greeted me. Slowly it rose from the sea and into the sky changing into a colour of amber. Fear burns bright in those Amber eyes. A black figure in the shape of a horse race towards me. Instead of stepping aside I reach out my hand hoping to pat it. As it got closer, it dispersed and flew past me, avoiding me at all cost. Following it's direction I turn around to see everyone standing behind me. Naturally I would walked over. But everyone seems to be mouthing something at me. As I got closer I still couldn't hear anything.

Black sand erupted around them, and surrounded them. I ran over to help, but as I got closer, the black sand form a dome and engulf them into the sand below. Things felt really desperate, I tried to grab at least one of them but I was too late.

I caught a glimpse of my Mother's face in fear and crying for help. By then everyone was gone. The next thing I knew was I am digging the sand fast desperate to bring them back.

A black figure emerge from the sand behind me. I turn around to meet those Amber eyes again. Everything went dark as black sand started to engulf me too. I threw my hand in the air hoping someone would grab me. As my sight faded to nothingness a faint light shone through the darkness. And the next thing I knew more of these lights started to spark up from every corner of my eyes. Everything started to spin violently.

'Hiccup Wake up!' Valka call out shaking me awake. Everything felt blurry..

'You were having a nightmare.. and now isn't a good time to have those' She said in a worried tone. Stoick stepped on the gas, driving into the forest. Immediately I shot up and look behind. A typhoon is following us, uncle Gobber followed closely behind catching up with the speed of the car. Everything was bouncing up and down in the car. Stoick pulled to a halt in an instance, forcing everyone to fly forward. Lucky for the seat belt we were pulled back before anyone of us flew out of the car.

'Grab your things!' Stoick instructed, Valka immediately race out of the car and head to the trunk, pulling out our bags. And the next thing she did was blowing a silent whistle. Just then Uncle Gobber's truck pulled up. Astrid immediately leap out of it.

The sound of something coming towards us at a fast pace caught my attention.

'Chiron! Get him inside!' Valka said the first thing the horse stopped. I didn't had a good view, until I saw the human upper half and the body of a horse. I am speechless.. literally.

'Come quick inside all of you, and bring those too. ARGUS!' the horseman shouted. Quickly a man with eyes all over his hands appeared. I guess those runs throughout the body you just have clothes to hide them.

'Guide those in quickly, we are being followed.' the horseman said and gestured for the rest of us to follow while uncle Gobber and dad drove the vehicles somewhere else.

'Mum where are we?' I ask with toothless in my arms.

'We are at Camp Half- Blood' She replied.


	2. Camp Half Blood

It was like 3 in the morning and we are following some dude with a horse ass into the forest. This must be a dream.. tell me it is...

As we walked deeper into the forest, fire can be seen. Moments later we stopped outside a gate. I looked up at the sign as everyone walked in, Chiron whispered some words to grandma before allowing her to enter. Valka stood by the entrance with me. The big sign written in ancient Greek slowly shifted itself into English words.

'Welcome to Camp Half Blood' I read aloud. I had no idea where i'm going and what i'm going. Toothless nudge my legs and signalled me to continue walking. Mum rested her hand on my shoulder.

'It's going to be fine' she assured me. Gently tugging me pass the gate. Mum herself seems reluctant to enter too, but what choices do we have?

'You can sleep in the Big house for the night' Chiron said as he guided us to this big house. The first thing we were greet by would be the smell of strawberry and the sound of horses.

'I have to go back to my cabin' Astrid said as she make a run for to the bunch of houses at the centre. She disappeared from sight as soon as she went down hill. I looked up at the sky and watch the stars and moon for a moment, until Toothless nudge me again. As we waited at the table, while Chiron went upstairs to clear some space. Dad and Uncle Gobber joined us not long after, following behind them would be Mr creepy multi eye. Man he is scary..

Minutes later, Chiron climb back down and gestured us upstairs into an empty room. Rolls of sleeping bags were laid on the floor, and one bed. As much as I want the bed, we have to let Grandma Gothi sleep on it. Well it's for the best.

Quickly we laid out the Sleeping Bags and got ourselves ready to sleep. Only then did we realize we are short of one sleeping bag. Mum and Toothless and I shared one sleeping. Thankfully it is big enough for my small size and mum and Toothless.

'Get some sleep.. we will sort things out tomorrow' Mum whispered to me as she stroke my hair and began singing lullabies to me. I knew those lullabies by heart, she would always sing it to me when i'm crying, everytime when I return home from school with bruises and cuts. Before tucking me into bed, she would always sing it to me until I fall asleep. Her soft hands always made me feel safe no matter where I am.

This is the one thing I will never get tired of, not even as a soon to be teenager. I always love my mum, she would always find ways to attend school events with me. Like that one time in elementary school I am performing in a school play. If I remember correctly I played the scarecrow from Wizard of Oz. She had to take a leave from work to come and watch me. And there was this other time it was a school sport event, where I had to participate in the relay race in my freshman year in middle school. Even though I gotten last, she would be there to congratulate me like I had gotten the first place. I didn't matter to her if I win or not, all she ever wanted is for me to be happy and safe. I never wanted to see her sad, so I always tried my best in everything. I helped her with chores to at least try to make her life easier at home.

She taught me everything I wanted to know. A few good examples would be cupcake making, piano playing and chores. Well since I don't really have much friends I always talk my problems with her. I'm totally fine with not having the newest phone, expensive clothings and gadgets. Life would be nothing without my mum.

'Sleep you now, oh child of mine  
Sleep you in your manger  
Sleep while winter winds will whine  
Sleep you safe from danger

Sleep you when the dark ice groans  
Frost and fire nearing  
Sleep you when the silence moans  
Sleep you with no fearing

Sleep you well and sleep you long  
For life will leave you weary  
Sleep you still and sleep you strong  
'Til you no longer hear me

You no longer hear me' She sang gracefully.

By then I was already giving off soft snores. Despite me sleeping, I can still feel her lips on my forehead. She hugged me close and fall asleep. Toothless slept between us leaning against my stomach.

For the first time in 2 days I didn't have any dreams or nightmare. I slept peacefully and soundly. The sound of people chattering, blade clashing and metal pounding awoke me. Everyone else were already awake, Toothless sat next to my face, resisting the serious urge to poke me. As soon as I was awake he began to lick my face.

'ow ew.. Toothless..' I chuckled as I push his face away. 'Good morning bud..' I greeted as I sat up. Valka walked in with a cup and a plate.

'Morning Mum' I greeted, as she sat down next to me.

'Morning' She replied as she lean in and kiss my forehead and gentle ruffle my hair.

'Here's breakfast, it's not much' She said as she handed me the plate and cup.

I didn't mind as long as I can see my mother everyday. I quietly ate the bread and cheese. Of course I gave some of my share to Toothless and some to my mum. Just to be sure she have something for breakfast. When I grab the cup, it is empty. I looked up to my mum with a puzzled look.

'Speak of the drink you want' She said. I looked down and thought for a moment.

'Horlick' I said, and soon the cup started to fill itself and the colour change from transparent to khakis. Immediately I grab the cup and took a sip, sure enough it taste exactly the same.

After Breakfast was done I had to pack the room. While I packed the room with Mum, someone knocked on the door. Both of us turn to look at who it could be. Astrid stood at the door and she is dressed differently. Like very different. If I recall correctly she wore normal casual clothings, and now she is wearing a strip singlet with shoulder guards, a wooden headband, a leather red skirt decorated with skulls and black leggings. And arm cloth arm guards. Did I forgot to mention combat boots?

'Morning Mrs Haddock, morning Hiccup!' she greeted.

'Morning Astrid!' Both of us replied, as we stack the sleeping bags back at the corner. Toothless leap his way over Astrid,happy to see her again.

'Morning Toothless' She greeted as she kneel down and gave him a scratch under his chin. Putting back into slumber immediately. Toothless let out a purr of relaxation.

'Oops..' She said, quickly backing her hands away from Toothless. Valka chuckled at the sight of that. Astrid decided to help with cleaning of the place. As soon as we were done we went downstairs. Dad and Gobber were discussing something with Horseman. I mean Chiron.

'Morning' freaky eye dude greeted from behind.

'Morning Argus' My mum replied.

'Good Morning' I followed. He smiled and ruffled my hair before walking off. He felt like an Older brother for some reason.

'Everyone loves him' Astrid whispered to me. I'm sure he smiled when he heard the comment.

The atmosphere around dad seems really tense. Just then a tall male walked in.

'Ah Percy.. would you care to show Hiccup around camp? He's new here' Chiron requested as soon as he spotted the male.

Wait what? When did I enrol here? I turned around to look at my mother, with a big question mark on my face-look. She didn't say anything. Instead she smiled and push me to the older male.

'Go on, explore the place and have fun. Your father and I have something to discuss' She said.

'Come on' Percy said as he tug me along, I tried to resist but I knew I couldn't make her sad. So I reluctantly followed. Well at least Toothless tag along and Astrid. Did I mention I hate crowded places? I hate it when people judge, I hate all the bad thing they think about me. As we stepped out of the house, a half goat guy and a teenage girl were waiting for Percy.

'Who is that? And what is that?' The girl asked.

'This is Hiccup, Chiron wanted me to give him a tour around camp. You know let him try out activities and such. And that thing would be his pet...' Percy said as he stare at Toothless trying to figure out what he is.

'A dragon' I mumbled softly as he carried Toothless.

'Pet dragon... Right his pet dragon...' he finished.

'WowWOOWOW! Back away people!' the goat guy said as he push the girl one side and astrid to the other, immediately he leap in front of Percy defending him as he draw his dagger, and pointed it towards me. 'I got this! I got this!'

I stumbled a few steps back holding Toothless in my arms defensively, turning my body to the side as I tried to back my way into the house again. Passer bys stood by and watch. Astrid immediately went over and took my side.

'His harmless!' I cried out as I took a few steps away, my feet touched the first step of the stair into the house. But goat man didn't seems convince.

'He won't hurt you or anyone!' I cried out again, still he didn't seems convince. 'He's my friend..' I said.

'Convince yet Grover?' the girl grunted as she push goat man aside.

'He could be lying Annabeth' Grover panted as he held the dagger firmly.

'Grover stop.. you're scaring them' Percy said pushing Grover aside.

'Scaring them?! He's scaring me!And them!' He exclaimed waving his hands at the crowd.

'Alright What is all these commotion about!' Chiron bellowed as he stood at the front door.

'A Dragon! Inside camp!' Grover exclaimed pointing his dagger at Toothless. I turn around completely my back facing the crowd as the dagger is really making me uneasy. Toothless didn't seems to care about the dagger, he gently licked my chin and nudge me by the jaw.

'He's Harmless! Can't you see the boy holding onto him like his family?!' Chiron bellowed again.

'See? He is harmless' Percy said walking towards me, gently he place his hands on my shoulder.

'Hey it's alright... no one is going to harm you. And er.. sorry about Grover.. he is kind of …...Paranoid' Percy said, trying to comfort me. After a few deep breath I decided to turn around.

'Now go along now!' Chiron instructed the passer-bys, shooing them off.

Valka quickly came out of the house to see me, making sure I was okay before sending me of again.

'Alright.. be careful.. dad and I will be here waiting for you to return' She said cupping my face, lifting my gaze to meet her green eyes. Gently she kissed my forehead and push me towards Percy.

'Take care of him' she requested.

'We will' Percy replied.

'Hiccup this is Annabeth and this is Grover' Percy introduced. 'now come on we have a camp to explore!'

With that he drag me to various places. I'll be honest with you, I am the main attraction for the day at that camp. Astrid had to go with her cabin mates to train.

First they bought me to the Volleyball court. Those goat man were playing with girls in bikinis. Apparently the correct term to call those goat people are Satyr. Taught to me by Annabeth. It was nice of them to stop for awhile and gave me a wave before coming over to introduce themselves.

As we go along, Annabeth and Percy taught me about the camp. Normally demigods would come here during the summer to spend time training and defend themselves from monsters. And they return home by the end of the summer. It is optional. Some of them ran away from home, or were thrown out. While some of them had no family to return to as they died from monsters attack. I guess i'm lucky to have my family alive.

Next we arrive at the Arts & Craft Area. Some teenagers were painting, clay modelling, sketching, many many artistic things. And I notice a girl with Golden hair unlike the blondes. As soon as we walked near the area, eyes shifted their gaze and landed on me.

The sudden rise of attention is kinda creeping me out. I hug Toothless closer to my chest as we continue to walk. Percy could tell I didn't like all the attention I was getting.

'Come on.. there's something I want to show you' Percy said dragging me away from the crowd. Leaving Annabeth and Grover to deal with the crowded. We stopped at a big pine tree. Sitting in front of the pine is a Goth punk girl.

'Hey Thalia' Percy called out dragging me towards her. As we got closer I notice a white piece of cloth draped over the tree and a dragon next to it. Now I understand why Percy wanted to bring me here, seeing I had Toothless a dragon he though I would be interested in another dragon. He is so right. I walked over towards the dragon with Toothless in my arms.

Expecting that maybe the dragon will attack Toothless seeing him as a threat. Surprisingly it didn't. Probably it knew that Toothless Is harmless.

'Oh hi Percy..' Thalia the punk girl replied, as she shifted her eyes to me. 'New camper ?'

I didn't say anything, I wasn't sure what I am doing here anyway.

'Chirone didn't say anything about a new camper.. he just gave me an order to show him around campus' Percy shrugged. Thalia turned to face me, she watch me trying to touch the dragon.

'Careful.. Peleus doesn't open up to people that easily.. not even to me' She warned. It caught my attention but still I reach my hands out to touch his copper head. Thalia expected Peleus to pounce on me.

Slowly I reach my hands towards the dragon watching my hands closely. As my hand got closer Peleus jerk his head away a few cm. Both Percy and Thalia watch me with open jaws.

'I won't hurt you... I just want to be your friend' I said towards Peleus, as his amber eyes met mine. It wasn't like the one I had in my dreams, those were filled with fear and darkness. This pair are filled with questions. Slowly I reach for his head again, this time he didn't jerk, instead he allowed me to touch his copper skin. Toothless leap out of my hands wanting to play with Peleus. Gently stroking the head of the dragon, I smiled at how warm and accepting he is to me.

'My name is Henrik.. Call me Hiccup' I spoke to the dragon, all he did was gently nudging me, and he began to lick my freckled cheeks.

'Don't you have a job to do?' Thalia reminded Percy.

'Well he didn't like all the attention he Is attracting, especially from Aphrodite's kids' Percy said.

'Come on.. you're hopeless Percy' Thalia teased gesturing me along. Peleus followed behind while Toothless climbed on his back. Thalia and Percy met up with Annabeth and Grover before bringing me to the Forge. In the forge were many guys and some girls. Big muscles, hammering molten steels and creating weapons and armours.

'Wow...' I breathed as I watch them do their work. And somehow I was able to understand what they are doing. As I look into the forge a statue of Hephaestus stood proudly holding onto a Hammer and sitting on an Anvil.

'Grandpa..' I mutter. It seems to have caught Percy and Thalia's attention when I mutter that word.

Next up on the list would be the Armoury. The store of the camp, buy your weapons, battle equipment and daily necessities. Where do they get their stocks? Roaming around the store I took notice of all it's prices. It isn't in American Dollars, infact its in some currency I had no idea about.

'Whose that?' A girl voice came from behind, causing me to jump. Oh god.. please don't let it be one of those Aphrodite's child.

'Rachel! How nice to see you again!' Percy said awkwardly. I notice Annabeth glare at Percy with murderous eyes. Must be some sort of love issue. 'This is Hiccup, he's

aa... new here.. I think'

'hmm I didn't have any prophecy about him or anyone new...' that Rachel girl mumbled.

'Okay we are done here lets go' Annabeth said dragging me outside leading me to the Arena. Tons of people were practising with swords while others with bows and arrow.

'This is the arena, where you would do most of your combat training with arms' Thalia announce proudly.

'Hey Hiccup!' Astrid called out running over.

'Hi Astrid' I replied patting Peleus head.

'How do you find the camp so far? I see you made friends with Peleus' she pointed out but not stretching her hands out to touch Peleus.

'Is there something wrong with Peleus?' I asked.

'The last time someone ever touch him , they ended up in the infirmary with a full body fracture' Astrid said pointing to the hut with a big red cross.

'Okay?' I replied not sure if it is just a story or an actual thing. Peleus is harmless towards me. As I peek over Astrid's shoulder to get a better view of the arena, I notice a girl with fiery hair shooting bullseye, after bullseye.

'Wow... She's good' I mumbled, as soon as she shot her 3rd arrow, she turn to face me. Our eyes met for only a moment, but she ignored and continue to fire her arrows at the dummies.

For a moment I thought she would shoot an arrow at me. She seems rather offended or mad about something.

'Interesting ain't it? Children of Apollo and Ares occupy this part of camp most of the time. Well not all Apollo children come and shoot arrow, some of them spend their time at the Arts & Craft area' Astrid explained. 'And that is Merida, one of the greatest archers here on campus'

'Train under Chiron' Annabeth added.

'I see...' I nodded. Next we head to Strawberry Field. Rows after rows of strawberry bushes. The smell of strawberry literally clog your nose when you are within the 10 meter radius of the very first bush.

It is really tempting to pluck one and eat it. It smells so fresh and clean. From afar I notice a few kids walking up and down the bushes.

'What are they doing?' I asked.

'Children of Dionysus and Demeter have the power to make plants grow. Well Children of Dionysus work with only wine grape plant, but they work with the bearing of the fruits. As for Children of Demeter they have control over the earth and plants.' Percy explained.

'Go one pluck one' Thalia said as she guide me towards one of the bushes. Plucking the reddest and largest from the bush, offering it to me. Immediately I took a bite out of it, the sweetness exploded in my mouth, it was so fresh I couldn't describe how amazing it taste like. I just did didn't I?

Next up is the Pegasus Stable. The sound of horses neighing got louder and louder with every step.

'This is the Pegasus Stable, where we kept Pegasus for us to ride should anything happen. You will be taught on how to ride them' Thalia explained. I took a look in the stable watching each of the Pegasus roaming around freely, that's when I took notice of a boy with a shepherd crook staff. He seems to be alone, he's patting one of the Pegasus. At the same time I took notice of the ground around him, the grasses are frozen. Cold air emitting from the ice.

He looked up and out eyes met. My forest green eyes met those ice cold blue eyes. A small Pegasus stood at his side. Probably a new born. Toothless being the playful little dragon he is, leap off Peleus and ran over to that boy and the small Pegasus.

'Toothless!' I call out running after him. Annabeth mumbled something to Percy behind me. Thalia walk to one of the adult Pegasus. After a good run across the field I finally caught up with Toothless.

'Bad dragon! Don't you ever do that again!' I nagged at Toothless. Snow boy was already giving Toothless a scratch on his neck while Toothless smiled at the baby Pegasus.

'He's cute' snow boy praised.

'And he can be troublesome at times... but he is still lovable' I said. 'And he is my best friend'

'That's cute' snow boy said cocking an eyebrow at me as he look up to see my face. I was sure I blush for a moment looking at his face.

'Hi, i'm Jack' he stood up and introduce himself, dusting his hands on his brown skin tight pants.

'I'm Henrik.. call me Hiccup' I replied.

'It's great to meet you' Jack said stretching out his hands. I hesitated for a moment before reaching out to shake his hands.

'Wow... you're cold' I pointed out as soon as out skin made contact.

'Grandson of Chione and Aeolus.. the only grandchild of any gods on campus' jack explained.

'I'm not enrolled here yet.. but i'm a grandchild of Hepaestus, Artemis and Apollo.. I know it's confusing... I have yet to ask them myself' I introduced. He stare at me in shock, like he had found his long lost sibling or something.

'Are you okay?' I ask.

'yea yea.. i'm fine.. totally fine...' Jack replied snapping out of his thoughts. 'It's just that I am the only demigod mix here... until now'

'Does anyone know about it?' I ask again.

'Not at all' Jack said.

'I see.. Why would you tell me? When you haven't told anyone?' I ask.

'Because you felt different from the rest.. I guess we are the only Demi-demigods here then' he said.

'It's our little secret then' I chuckled, not realizing that Thalia and the rest were watching, and on top of that we were still holding hands. Took us 5 second to realize everything. 'I'm having a tour around camp... would you like to tag along?'

'Fair enough.. lunch is about to start anyway' Jack shrugged walking me towards the rest of the group.

We follow up with the tour around campus, from the amphitheatre to the Climbing Rock and lastly to the Canoe Lake.

'And this is the Cabins, where we sleep. Each of us are sorted into the cabins base on our parents. If you are a child of Hermes you will stay in the Hermes with all your other Half- Siblings' Annabeth explained.

Everyone had their eyes on me, Toothless followed Closely behind while Peleus took off for his lunch. Girls were staring at Jack, all he did was simply give them one of his smirk and they are already on the floor gasping for air. Children of Aphrodite I guess.

There were 20 cabins in total, there are some that are in the process of making. Some of them are empty like the Cabin for Artemis and Hera. And in the centre of these cabins is a camp fire. A girl sat by the fire watching it, for some reason she seems really familiar like I had seen her before. It seems that Percy and jack took notice of the girl while the others didn't seems to notice the girl's existence.

Since no one took notice I should probably keep it to myself and ask her later myself.

I wonder what type of children do the gods have. And here are the list of them.

Children of Ares, violent, love to bully and love to get themselves into lots and lots of unnecessary fights. Even over the smallest of things. Well not all of them are like that, a good example would be Astrid. And the neutral example of Ares is Clarisse, according to Percy, she use to be one hell of a hateful b- word, after many life and death situation and Percy giving her the fleece to complete her quest for saving Thalia's pine tree, both of them came to a neutral agreement. Note to self you need lots of muscles to do this apparently they are pretty narrow minded. Also they are very competitive with the children of Nike.

And there are children of Aphrodite. These people are one of those least spotty kind, they only care for their looks, and they would try to get themselves into a love relationship as fast as they can. I think.. They are literally one of the first few people who would try to say their hellos to you, if you pass for a cute or hot guy or girl.

Next would be the Children of Demeter. Mess with these kids and you won't have a good night sleep. Plants will literally hunt you down. Green finger kind of people, walk to their cabin and you will know. Flowers everywhere.

Children of Hermes. Be very worry of them, sure they love to have fun but at the same time they are really sly. Very out going people and a notorious pranksters. Any prank being pulled you know who to find.

Children Of Dionysus, hardcore drinkers. Great party throwers and unbelievably high people. Like really drug high. Well these are the children of the god of wine and drugs himself. Apparently Dionysus is still here, serving his sentence for no whine for the next 47 years. Pity..

Children of Hepaestus spends most of their time in the forge. So there isn't really much to say about them. They do make really great weapons, and they would always be covered in soot. Yes including girls.

Children of Apollo, these children spends most of their time in the archery range. Firing arrows into the sunset. Mess with one of them and they will hunt you down like a deer. Grover's experience. It took Percy and Annabeth to really calm them down, from hunting Grover for accidentally spoiling their instruments. Heck Grover even tried to be nice and offered them his pipe for the night. And they are really excellent healers.

And lastly children of Athena. Smartest bunch of people in the entire campus ground. Work with Children of Ares they would be the best combination, provided stubbornest isn't their main issue.

Well these are all the major group of people. There are also those minor god cabins, but no one seems to know much. Everyone around the cabin area had their eyes on me constantly.

Just then the sound of a horn filled the air.

'It's lunch time, come on' Percy said gesturing me to a hall filled with long table and benches. Mum and dad were waiting for me at the bench in front.

'Each table is for each cabins. When you have not been determine you will be seated with Chiron in the front' Annabeth explained. I simply nodded and made my way over to the front. Jack followed behind me.

'Have you yet to be claimed?' I ask, he simple shook his head.

'We have two gods as our grandparents, so it's hard for us to be claim.. besides i'm from two quite minor gods' jack shrugged. As we walk pass the Aphrodite's table I can feel eyes glaring at me.

'Hey mum, hey dad' I greeted as we arrive at the table.

'How did you find the camp Hiccup?' Chiron ask ' Hello Jack'

'Hey Chiron' Jack replied.

'It's really interesting' I replied as we sat down.

'Good, Good' Chiron nodded. Food were already on the plate when we arrive, I spend the entire lunch time telling everyone how my experience had been so far. That's when I took notice of the Red hair girl and the Golden hair girl again. They were sitting next to each other on the Apollo Table.

'Hey Hiccup' Astrid called as she walked up. 'Are you going to watch Capture the flag?'

'Yea.. i'm watching' I replied looking at jack then looking at my mum who is half as excited as me.

'Good luck dear' Valka wished.

'Thank you mrs haddock!' with that Astrid went off.

'Are you participating?' I ask Jack. He simply shook his head. And that's when I notice some of the campers had beads around their neck or wrist.

'What are those beads for? Are they like a protective charm or something?' I ask.

'Those beads shows how many years you have survived at this camp. A bead for a year. Normally only children will have it, once they reach Adult hood which is the age of 20. You are allowed to leave camp, since monsters won't hunt you in your Adulthood unless you have very strong blood. Such as the big three gods.' Chiron explained. That's when I remembered mum and dad had those beads too, in the drawer next to their bed. Astrid had 1 bead too, if I remember correctly a horribly painted tree was on it.

Then I look at jack who had none.

'When did you arrive here?'

'two days ago' he replied with a dark sad look on his face.

'oh.. hey you're here now.. so it should be fine now' I replied resting a hand on his shoulder. Toothless too tried to cheer him up.

'Thanks' he replied with his emotions slightly lighted up.

Lunch went by quick, when the plates are cleared away all the campers stood up. Annabeth walked in with Percy and Thalia holding on to a green silk banner. Following behind them would be Astrid and two other kids who had mean looks. So I'll just assume they are all from the Ares Cabin. One of the big mean looking dude with a blue mark on his face held hos banner. It was red silk with an Axe painted on it.

Both team announce their allies. Annabeth, I mean Athena's cabin had Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Hecate,Apollo and Hepaestus cabin on their side. While the rest were on Ares side.

As soon as the team were announce Chiron instructed them to go back to their cbain and get ready, while we made our way to the Big house and stayed for awhile. Chiron than gestured us to the North woods where the event will take place. Chiron stood on a hill and did some announcement. From where he stood you can see clearly where each team are located, opposite sides of the forest.

It's like watching a whole war go down, both sides were filled with colours that match their banners including their funny horse helmet. Both sides were geared and pretty hyped up. Why I would say pretty would be the fact that there are the children of Iris and Aphrodite along with some other non active or blood lustful gods.

Now that I think of it, I have yet to see any child of Hades.

'Who are the Children of Hades?' I ask.

'Nico and Bianca di Angelo. Nico is irritating while Bianca is someone who you wouldn't want to piss off. Especially when it comes to her little brother' Jack said. 'I saw how one of the Ares kid picked on Nico and man you don't want to know how Bianca made him shit his pants'

'Wow...' I replied as I try to think what did she do to make a child of Ares shit his pants. Chiron blew the horn signalling the start of the match. I watch from above and for some reason I can understand the battle strategy really well. I noticed Percy, Thalia and another girl stood by the River where the Ares kids are coming in from.

'That's insane.. 3 against that whole group of them?!' Jack exclaimed. But for some reason it didn't feel like a complete handicap, in fact it felt like the total opposite. Clashes can be heard from the forest as birds flew away from the trees. Once both team had charge into the forest I finally had a clear view of where their flag is. A group of 10 kids were guarding the Ares flag while only one kid guard the Athena's flag. Next I shifted my gaze to the river as I notice the 3 of them were about to confront the Children of Ares and Nikes and some others I cannot determine.

In an instance Percy and the other two girls charge in taking as many as they can while allowing some of them to slip pass. From within the forest fire shot out and landed at the river, it seems the children of Hecate are avoiding to start a fire in their forest. How thoughtful.

The sound of thunder echoed through the sky as dark clouds began to form above us. Followed by the sound of the sea crashing violently against the shore, which caught my eyes that huge waves were coming in. Next the ground started to shake violently, cracks were beginning to form around on the floor.

Everyone seems to be panicking and holding their balance while Chiron stood still and watch the event without being distracted.

Lightning struck down stopping the advance of troops towards the Athena's banner. Accidentally starting a fire in the forest. Rain started to pour putting the fire out and getting everyone soak. Waves from the shore rushed into the forest a huge towering wave engulf almost everyone in both forest. The ground split open into a hole, creating a huge gap between both forest. Children of Hermes tried to make a heroic jump over but failed to do so, only to fall into the pit injuring themselves. Water gushed in making it into a wider River. Water figurings emerge from the river and held off advances from the Ares side.

I turn my head to watch as that one kid left to defend the banner took on 6 of the opposing team members. He seems rather calm, from far I could see him putting both his hands on the floor and the ground around him started to split. At the same time he held one of his hand against them and blasted a huge fireball from his hand.

'Wow...' I spoke, admiring how he handled the 6 of them.

'Children of hades, they specialized in magic and the land' Chiron explained.

The storm got heavier, it felt like a hurricane. Arrows were flying around aimlessly due to the strong wind, and I notice none of the arrows have a stabbing end, it's all replaced with a flat end stone. Trees started to move from the Ares side towards the Athena side. Vines shot out of the forest grabbing any Athena allies or themselves and tie them to a tree.

People are constantly getting knocked out and down to a few. That Hades boy is doing pretty well holding off them off. And suddenly burst forth from the Athena's forest came a large wave. And Percy is riding it towards the Ares banner. And still Astrid is no where to be seen.

As Percy got closer to the banner an Axe flew in his direction forcing him to lose focus and fall to the ground. Astrid came up running with her shield ready to smack Percy. As she raise her arms a lasso caught her arm in the air and pulled her back. Annabeth walked up holding the lasso, restraining Astrid. Percy took the chance and make a run for the Banner. As he got closer, the guy with the blue mark on his face leap out from on of the nearby bushes and knock Percy aside.

That dude held his sword close to Percy's face like a lustful monster. I knew he will be bad news. Thalia ran out of the forest and threw a piece of white light at him. Instantly reacting, that dude use his shield to block it. As soon as that white light made contact with his shield, a loud thunder strike pierce the air. Sending the guy flying backwards. Impacting himself against the banner.

Only then did I realise that is actually a lightning bolt.

Both Percy and Thalia were cautious, swords drawn out and battle ready. He held up his crossbow and aim at them. Astrid manage to free herself from the Lasso and attack Annabeth head on. Aside from the cat fight, the hades child is doing pretty fine. And back at the river the other girl held off many of invaders. At the same time both the boy and the girl raised their hands in the air and touch the ground. The earth began to shake violently. Soon everything became a major red alert like Mother earth just ate some bad tacos with ketchup beans.

Thats when I notice the Red head and Goldie ran across the river. Following behind him is a black hair girl. Red head ran with her bow and arrows, while Goldie held a frying pan. Goth girl held a spear. Red head shot arrows in a way that the wind will guide the arrow to her target. She never seems to miss, while Goldie just whack anyone with her frying pan. Must really hurt.

Quickly they race pass to the forest and arrive at the Banner where Percy and Thalia are busy with dogging arrows. Red head quickly got into action returning fire with her bow. The wind die down instantly, leaving with only the sound of Thunder. Amidst all the battle and confusion the Goth girl emerge from the shadow behind the banner and grab it.

Chiron immediately sound the horn, signalling the event is over. Raising a Green flag signalling Athena's team had won. Everyone erupted into loud cheering and clapping.

Everyone gathered in the Mess Hall for dinner. Despite losing both team congratulated each other and everyone celebrated happily. Well all except some of the Ares kids. And all of the Nike kids. I believe you call them the number 1 sore loser .

Chiron pounded his horse leg against the marble floor. Silencing everyone in the room. 'To the gods!' he cheered holding his glass up high.

Everyone and everything else in the room followed his actions and cheered 'TO THE GODS!'

Slowly everyone got up with their plate full of food. I wonder what they are doing. I shot a questioned look at mum.

'They are offering food to the gods, you have to give them a portion of your food. That would be our parents, your grand parents' She explained.

After all the cabin table had did their offering, it was our turn. I stood behind Valka and in front of Jack.

It was Valka's turn. She walked towards the fire and scrap of a piece of cheese and half her Grapes. 'Apollo, Artemis' She whispered before heading back to the table.

It was my turn. I scrape off 2 pieces of Brisket and a cheese. 'Apollo, Artemis, Hepastus, Zeus, Hades, Poseidon ,Athena , Demeter , Ares, Hestia' I prayed. 'I hope you enjoy this offering' with that I head back to the table and waited for Jack.

Jack scrape off a piece of brisket and a few raspberry. He mumbled a few words and closed his eyes for a few second. With that he quickly join the table. Immediately we started to dig in.

once the meal is over, a man in a Hawaii flower shirt stood up and made a few announcement.

'That's Mr D. our camp director' Jack whispered. 'Also the dad of the Dionysus cabin'

I widen my eyes as I stare at the man. Explained why he looked so familiar, I saw him in my dream in the golden room.

As soon as he was done with announcement, he send us off. Everyone gathered at the Amphitheatre.

'The Apollo Cabin always lead the nightly sing along' Jack said as Goldie walked up with a Red head who was holding a harp.

'Enjoying yourself?' Percy ask as he sat next to me. Astrid sat behind me with Toothless.

And soon they started to sing some songs for the gods. After one traditional song, everyone started to sing pop songs here and there. The more we sing the brighter the fire burn and the bigger it went. Apparently the fire colour change continuously.

Seated behind Jack would be the red head , goldie and gothy. The red head let out a cough catching Jack's attention.

'Oh hi... Merida, Rapunzel, Mavis' Jack greeted turning his head.

'Where did yew go?' the read head ask in a slightly serious tone.

'I was here the whole time' Jack said.

'Really? And why didn't you join us during Capture the flag?' Goldie ask folding her arms, obviously unimpressed.

' I had to stay with Chiron and the new kid' jack lied.

'oh the new kid!' the gothy girl said, poking her head to the side as she spotted me. Immediately she went over and kneel down in front of me starting at my face.

'Hi i'm Mavis! Daughter of Nyx' She introduced. Toothless poked his head from under my arm to get a look at the girl.

'Hey mavis' Astrid greeted from behind ' great job getting the flag today'

'Thanks Astrid! You were pretty good yourself, standing against Annabeth' Mavis replied. 'So you know you should introduce yourself too'

'I..err... I'm Hiccup' I stutter, swallowing my saliva hard.

'It's nice to meet you Hiccup!' she said ' and that is?'

'Pascal!' the blondie call out looking around frantically. I notice a little green thing looking at Toothless next to me.

'He's over here Rapunzel!' Mavis call out. Motioning for Goldie to come over.

'sorry' she apologise as she pick up the green thing. 'This is Pascal my pet Chameleon and I am Rapunzel, it's nice to meet you'

'It's nice to meet you too, I'm Hiccup' I replied ' And this is Toothless my pet dragon' Toothless walk over and sniff Pascal.

'Aw.. he's so cute' Rapunzel praised. ' Merida come see this!'

The red head reluctantly agreed, groaning before making his way over.

'She's really hot tempered for a child of Apollo' jack whispered to me.

'A'i can hear you' she said as she kneel down next to Toothless.

'Wow.. that's cool' a boy said from behind, I turn to look at the Gothic hades children.

'Hey Nico! Good work out there' Percy said, Nico blushed a little upon hearing the comment.

'Thanks.. you're not bad too yourself out there today' he replied.

'Thanks.. come join us' percy offered patting the seat next to him. Nico didn't hesitate and sat down next to Percy.

'Nico there you are! Oh hey mavis! Good job out there for capturing the flag.. and that is cool' A taller girl said.

'Thanks Bianca!' Mavis replied. Toothless being the curious little thing he is made his way to the siblings.

'Cool... I like his scale' Nico said as he stroke Toothless on the head.

'So here is where everyone is' Thalia exclaimed, following behind her is Rachel, Annabeth and Grover.

'No time for that, look!' Rachel said pointing to the sky. Dark thunder clouds brew over. Everyone turn to look at Thalia.

'Not me' she said, rain started to drizzle, thunder boomed the air. More and more clouds began to brew over covering the entire campus. The camp fire began to die down to a shade of bright golden.

'The gods are here' Chiron spoke as he walked up. Light spill through the tiny gaps of the cloud coating me and jack in the light.

A bus rode down from the light and stopped in front of the crowd. Stepping out of the buses are a group of females and some muscular man. All of them are dressed in really casual clothings.

'And the huntresses' Percy added with a disappointed scowl.

'And what brings you here father?' Mr D ask a beard man. They look so familiar... Oh right my dream..

'Just a little visit, also a problem that has been addressed by Percy Jackson.' Zeus said. Everyone turned to look at Percy.

'We wish to have an audience with Henrik and Jack' Athena spoke. Jack and I shared a look of concern, as the entire crowd sat their eyes on us.

'Dad's not here...' I heard Nico said to Bianca. From behind us the camp fore erupted high and mighty,a man walked out of it. Following closely behind is another woman.

'Short cut' he sat towards Zeus. Walking his way to the front to join the rest of the gods.

'Funny how you took off first' Hermes said folding his arms cocking an eye brow.

'If you would please' Athena said to Chiron and Mr D.

'Alright back to your cabins all of you!' Mr D announce immediately. Students began to file out.

'You lot stay here' Chiron told us, pointing to Percy, Thalia, Nico, Bianca, Annabeth and Grover.

'I'll see you tomorrow' Astrid whispered, as she jog away. Merida and the other girls followed. Valka, Stoick, Gobber and Grandma arrived just then.

'Hi Mum, uncle' Valka greeted towards Artemis and Apollo.

'Hello Valka' Artemis replied hugging her.

'Hello niece' Apollo replied.

'It's been a long time Gothi' Hepaestus said as he walked towards Gothi and held her hands.

'Hello Dad...' Gobber greeted with Stoick next to him.

'Hello Son' Hepaestus replied.

'GrandPa!' I call out walking over.

'It's good to see you too' He replied. Next I went over to Artemis, ignoring the glares from all those girls. No idea who they are anyway.

'Grandma!' I call and hug her. She smiled and return the hug. I turn to face Apollo and said ' Grand Uncle'

'We have matter at hand' Apollo said facing me. Why do I not like the sound of it?

'Let's proceed to the Big House first' Chiron said guiding everyone into the big house. Everyone gathered around the table in the centre of the room.

'Typhoon has escape Tartarus' Zeus announce. Everyone turn to look at Hades and the other woman.

'Hey I didn't let him out' Hades countered with his hands held up in defence.

'He storm his way out of and is now heading this way' Athena said. Looking at us.

'Why would he want to attack camp half blood?' Annabeth ask.

'He wants your blood, all of you' Apollo said.

'Why would want our blood? We are only half bloods' Thalia pointed it out.

'Which is why he wants it. He know he can't come after us because we are too strong for him. Half blood means half of our powers' Athena explained.' which makes you the easier targets'

'And we are here to defend against him, and drive him back to Tartarus ' Artemis said holding a fist up.

'How long do we have till he arrive?' Annabeth ask.

'We have only until tomorrow afternoon. We have to get the campers out or we will have to fight on sea' Ares said. 'The border alone won't be able to do much against him, his power is formidable'

'remind me again why would he want our blood?' Percy ask.

'Within our blood holds magic. And if he gets hold of these bloods he can break the gates of Tartarus open and set the Titans free. And it will be a battle over Olympus again' Poseidon explained.

'And among all of you, he wants both of your blood the most' Hera explained looking at both me and Jack.

'why?' I ask.

'Because both your bloods holds more than one gods power.' Aphrodite said ' for all we know both are you are the first to be born from two demi-gods. Those Demi-Gods that made it to adulthood never married another Demi God'

Everyone had their eyes on us. Then my birthmark on my back began to burn again. Pain spread throughout my body as I lay on the floor in excruciating pain. Everything went dark the next moment.

When I came about four figures were standing around me, I found myself laid on the bed with Apollo's hands scanning me.

'What happened?' I ask weakly.

'Something or someone took over your body for a while, the magic was too much for your body to take' Hera explained as she place her flower staff on my chest.

'it seems we are not the only one who had place something in you' Hera said. 'you have been blessed with a curse'

' Is that a bad thing or a good thing?' a voice came from behind, I could make out it was jack's voice.

'It's neither Bad or Good. The blood of a titan runs in you. One of the very first few I might add' Hera said. 'And someone wants the power from you'

'But i'm just a kid' I reasoned, hoping it would make things better.

'Which is when you are at your most vulnerable. Our powers will help to contain the curse in you. We have no idea what it is about yet, once unleash you may die from it' Hera warned.

'And how does he avoid that?' Jack ask.

'Even I do not know' Hera shook her head. Apollo shook his head too agreeing that he himself do not know the cause or the trigger.

'Do not over use your powers, once you're exhausted it might overpower the containment, It's just a possibility' Apollo said. 'Now get some rest'

With that Hera and Apollo walked out of the room.

Valka walked up and stroke my hair, tears streaming down her face.

'Why does it have to be you...' She sobbed between tears.

'Mum i'm fine...' I assured raising my hands weakly to touch her cheeks. Toothless sat by Jack's side purring. Both of them made their way over to the bed. Only then did I realise I am in an unknown room.

'Where am I?' I ask.

'Cabin 2. Hera's cabin. She gave us the permission to use it' jack explained.

'I see..' I said weakly before falling asleep. And I started to dream.

In this dream I was standing on the same shore. But this time I was all to familiar, it was the beach at Camp Half Blood. Storm clouds clouded the sky, wind were flying towards the see. I didn't move when I notice dark rope like smoke slither it's way towards the camp. I turn around, but it was too late. The whole camp was on fire. I turn again this time Jack stood at the shore where the wave touch the sea wash against the shore.

'You couldn't save us' he said.

'No! I didn't-' I tried to speak. But the figure changed. My family stood there.

'Hiccup help us!' Valka cried out

'You're not my son!' Stoick bellowed

'Stop, I tried!' I scream the words. And their image fade into sand. ' Don't go...' my hands were held up to grab them. The figure changed to the gods standing around me.

'You failed us!' Zeus bellowed .

'We should have never put our faith in you!' Poseidon bellowed. All the gods began to mock, jeer and throw comments of disappointment. I tried to stop them. But then a sword ran through my guts.

I turn to look at Percy with the sword. Everyone else had a sword.. including Astrid..

'You betrayed us!' Percy shouted the words, tightening his grip on the sword.

'I should have known...' Astrid spoke as she held her sword up.

'DEATH TO ALL WHO BOWS TO KRONUS!' Everyone said and stab me.

I woke up screaming, I can feel myself covered in cold sweat, tears running down my cheeks. I scan the room, it was still night time. Immediately I leap off the bed and ran out of the cabin.

'Hiccup?' Valka woke up and ask. But I was already outside running to god knows where. In the end I ended up at where my nightmare was.

I stood at the shore unsure of what to do. I wouldn't want to go back to sleep. No more nightmares.. please... my legs had minds on their own took off. Walking me towards the sea. Soon the water level reach my knees, then my waist, and then my neck, finally my head.

I was fully submerge in the sea. Just letting the current to take me away. I don't know, maybe some place far. When a pair of hands grab me by my shoulders and pulled me back to shore, bringing me back to my senses.

'Hiccup!' Jack's voice ring in my ear, shaking me.

'Jack?' I ask looking up at the starry sky.

'Are you mad!? You could have drown!' he scolded.

'I'm sorry.. I didn't know what came over me..' I replied feeling a familiar emotion filling up my heart. I knew this feeling all to well, it's what I experience in school all the time.

'It's a good thing your mum called me up first, since your dad and uncle were sleeping in the big house with your grandma' Jack said, pulling me into a hug. No one has ever done that to me, other then mum and grandma Gothi. Feeling my wet clothes against his bare chest and my chin on his shoulder.

For once in a very long long time, someone had worried for me. Someone had cared for me. And someone whom I can really trust. Tears started to roll down my face as I swing my arms over Jack's neck. And I began to cry my heart out. Letting all the fear go away, all the sadness that dwell in me for a 7 years. Letting everything out, emotions just kept pouring.

'There, there.. it's fine.. it's just a nightmare..' Jack assured, allowing himself to get soak from my wet clothings, stroking my wet auburn hair. I wish it was just an nightmare too. It could be a vision for all we know.

'There you two are!' Valka exclaimed running down towards us. Pulling us into a hug.

'Hiccup, you had me really worried!' 

'I'm sorry mum...' I replied through sobs.

'A family reunion without me?' A voice came from behind. Causing the three of us to jump.

'Mum..' Valka said, watching as Artemis made her way over.

'I though I sense something wrong..' Artemis chuckled, as she sat next to us at the beach, enjoying the night.

We spent the next one hour until I fell asleep, against Jack. In the end he had to carry me back to the Cabin. The next morning I woke up in Jack's arms.

Wow.. what a way to start a day that could be our destruction.


End file.
